


To Save and Be Saved

by tsumekakusu



Series: 100 Days of AUs [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assassination Classroom Simulation, Fake Guns, Fake Knives, Lots of dialogue, M/M, aged up AU, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: “The rules are simple. If you get ‘killed’ then you have to follow your captor to his base. You can only be freed by a ‘living’ teammate. Only the provided weapons can be used. Any questions?”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari
Series: 100 Days of AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	To Save and Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for 2 months now, and I finally finished it! It was written for Kuroko's birthday, but I'm posting it now that I have wifi again :) Hopefully I'll be able to go through and finish all my WIPs throughout this month! Happy reading!

“The rules are simple. If you get ‘killed’ then you have to follow your captor to his base. You can only be freed by a ‘living’ teammate. Only the provided weapons can be used. Any questions?” Riko asks, looking over the group of college students. 

A single hand rises. 

Riko sighs. “Yes, Kagami?” 

“How are we gonna pick teams this year?” Kagami mutters, sneaking glances at the boys sitting on either side of him. 

“We’ll be drawing sticks. It’ll be red vs. blue,” Riko grins. 

Kise pouts. “Why is it never yellow?” 

“Because it’s too flashy,” Aomine snickers, smirking as Kise’s pout deepens. 

Momoi glares at him. She picks up a stack of popsicle sticks and digs a yellow highlighter out of her bag. “Just for that comment, I’m changing the teams to red vs. yellow,” she states. Riko smiles as they work together to remove the blue sticks. 

“Alright!” Kise exclaims, returning Aomine’s scowl with a blinding smile. He doesn’t miss Kagami’s fond smile, and barely resists the urge to hug his boyfriend. 

“Okay, everyone ready?”

“Yeah!” 

“Let’s do this!” 

The girls share a knowing smile before Momoi goes around the circle and allows each boy to take a stick. “Okay, let’s look at them on a count of three.”

Everyone nods impatiently.

“One... Two... Three!” 

They reveal their colors in unison, some excited and others unable to hide their anxiety. 

“It looks like we’re on different teams again, Kouki,” Akashi states, eyeing his boyfriend’s yellow stick. 

Furihata pales slightly, but he manages a small smile. “Y-yeah, we’ll be the winning team this time!” 

“Oh? Then what do I get if we win?” Akashi smirks. 

“I’ll take you on an onsen trip!” Furihata promises, blushing softly.

“But we can just go to my father’s vacation home in Kyoto.”

Furihata’s blush deepens. “Then how about I bake you a tofu cheesecake?” 

Akashi’s eyes widen. “Deal.”

“What do I get if we win?” Furihata grins. 

“A weekend trip to Kyoto,” Akashi promises.

“Will you cook for me?” 

Akashi sighs. “ _ If  _ you win, I’ll cook a full course meal and you can help with dessert.” 

“So we can cook together?” Furihata’s eyes sparkle with excitement. 

Akashi smiles as he grabs Furihata’s hand and kisses his palm. “If that’s what you would like.” 

Furihata nearly falls over at how fast his head shakes up and down. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Yes!!!”

A flock of birds fly out of a tree.

“Damn it, Ryouta! You’re gonna make us go deaf if you keep shouting like that,” Aomine shoves his pinkie in his ear. 

“But we’re on the same team again!” Kise exclaims, wrapping an arm around each of his boyfriends. 

“But I wanted to try catching one of you this year,” Kagami sighs, shoulders wilting. 

“Awww, don’t worry babe, you’ve already caught my heart,” Kise winks at him. 

Kagami smiles back. “And you’ve got mine.” 

“Um- I-” Kise covers his face to hide the blush blooming across his cheeks. 

“Yeah,  _ babe,  _ I can’t believe you stole both our hearts,” Aomine teases, grabbing one of Kise’s hands. He smirks as Kagami grabs Kise’s other hand and gently intertwines their fingers. 

“I hate you,” Kise turns away from him, but he’s met with Kagami’s knowing grin. “Ughh, why are you like this?”

“You’re fuckin’ cute when you’re annoyed,” Aomine whispers in his ear. 

“Stop it!” Kise tries to cover his ear, but Aomine squeezes his hand tightly. He tries to lift his other hand, but Kagami starts swinging his arms. 

“Don’t even lie,” Aomine huffs, also swinging their hands. 

Kise sighs. “I kinda wish we were on different teams, too. I don’t think we’ve ever had to go against each other before.” 

“Nah, remember first year when Kagami was on a different team? We kicked his ass,” Aomine smirks. 

Kagami glares at him. “That’s only because you had Kuroko.” 

“Oh shit, which team is he on?” Aomine asks. 

“Hey Kurokocchi!” Kise tries to wave at him, but he ends up half-dragging Kagami towards the light blue haired boy. “What team are you on?” 

“Blue,” Kuroko calls back, showing them his stick. 

“Fuck.”

“Daiki, language,” Kagami slaps his shoulder. 

“We’re all men here,” Aomine scowls, punching him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, no hitting! Don’t add any unnecessary bruises before the real battle starts!” Kise shouts.

Aomine smirks. “Yeah, we don’t want you all bruised up before-”

Kagami slaps him on the back.  _ Hard. _

“Thanks babe,” Kise kisses Kagami on the cheek before glaring at Aomine. 

“What? You don’t want my love?” Aomine grins. 

Kise’s eyes narrow before they widen abruptly. “Wait, we still might have a chance of winning!” 

“How?” Aomine frowns, annoyed at the sudden subject change. 

“Which team is Takaocchi on?” 

Their gazes shift to the boy standing next to Kuroko. Takao waves a blue-tipped stick as he laughs at something Kuroko said. 

“Well shit.” 

“We’re screwed.”

“Don’t give up hope yet! We could still win!” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. I’d rather guard our base than risk getting caught though,” Aomine yawns. 

“You just don’t want to run around,” Kagami sighs, walking toward the growing group of their team members. 

“Who else has a yellow stick?” 

Wakamatsu’s shout makes Aomine groan. “Why are we always on the same team?” 

Wakamatsu rolls his eyes before surveying their group. “Aomine, Kagami, and Kise. You’re in charge of finding a good place for the base and guarding it when we have prisoners. The rest of us will be free to roam after we connect our walkies and choose our weapons.” 

“Pffft. Did you just call them walkies?” Izuki chuckles. 

Wakamatsu glares. “Anything wrong?” 

“Nope,” Furihata tries but fails to stop his senpai from laughing. He bows toward Wakamatsu and only relaxes when the former captain grins. 

“We have enough weapons for each person to get a gun and two knives. Choose wisely.” He nods toward each team member before leading them to a pile of weapons. 

“Which one are you gonna get?” Kise asks, watching as Aomine randomly grabs two switchblades and a small paintball gun. 

“I’m going with the same as last year,” Kagami replies, picking up a switchblade, bread knife, and medium-sized paintball gun. 

“Then I will too!” Kise grabs two utility knives and a small paintball gun. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hyuuga and Kiyoshi will guard the base. I will find a suitable place to set up base and a separate place for our headquarters. Atsushi and I will stay near headquarters. Tell us if you need back up or if you find any information about the enemy,” Akashi states as he passes out the walkie-talkies. “Takao and Kuroko will be in charge of saving anyone who gets caught. Koganei and Mitobe, I expect your kill count to be on par, if not more than mine,” he nods toward them. 

Koganei nods nervously while Mitobe gives him a determined look. 

“Losing is not acceptable,” Akashi’s grin is near evil as he looks toward his boyfriend.

“I wonder if they bet on something?” Takao whispers to Kuroko. 

“Mmm, most likely, yes,” Kuroko replies. 

“What will you give me if we win?” Takao teases. 

“How about all of my trading cards?” Kuroko answers, meeting his gaze.

Takao gasps. “You’d do that for me?” 

“Only if you buy me a vanilla shake every week for three months.”

“Deal,” Takao immediately accepts the terms. 

“We have enough weapons for everyone to carry a gun. I know some of you prefer knives over guns, so I’ll allow people who prefer knives to choose their weapons first,” Akashi’s voice calls over from the pile of weapons. 

“I’ll get your knives for you. Do you want a handgun too?” Takao asks. 

“Nope, not this year. I’d rather have an extra knife than a gun that I don’t know how to use.”

“Roger that,” Takao grins as he joins Akashi in choosing six knives for himself and his boyfriend. 

“Not using a gun again? You should take one just in case,” Kiyoshi suggests, holding out a small paint gun. 

“I’d rather have an extra knife. Besides, you’re better off with having two,” Takao chuckles as Kiyoshi clips a gun on each side of his belt. 

“I’ll take Kuroko’s share then,” Hyuuga states, also clipping two guns on his belt. 

Takao shoots them with finger guns before jogging back to Kuroko’s side. 

“Last thing before we head out,” Akashi calls as he hides a knife under his jacket. 

All eyes turn to him. 

“The first person to give me Kouki’s location will receive a free three night stay at my father’s vacation home.” 

Takao grins. “They definitely bet on something.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Kazu.”

“Hmm?” Takao mutters, glancing sideways at his boyfriend. 

“Do you want to look for Furihata-kun, or do you want to find their base first?” Kuroko tilts his head. 

“We should probably find their base first. The free stay at Akashi’s vacation home is tempting, but we need to complete our mission.” 

Kuroko smiles. “You’re too nice, Kazu.”

“What?” Takao laughs. “I think you’re the one who’s too nice.” 

Kuroko deadpans. “Since when have I-” He’s cut off by a finger to his lips. 

“Shhh, I think someone’s following us,” Takao mutters, eyes flickering around their surroundings. “Three people, about 10 meters to the west.” 

“Can you tell who they are?” Kuroko whispers, pulling Takao behind the nearest bush. 

“They’re hiding their tracks really well. I have a feeling one of them’s Kise, so-”

“Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko sighs, sinking further towards the ground. He curls his arms around his knees. “I thought they were guarding their base.” 

“Maybe they thought if they find us first, they’ll be able to win the game?” Takao grins. “I think they’ve been setting traps along the way, so we need to be careful where we go.”

“So fight or flight?” Kuroko mutters, laying his head on Takao’s shoulder. 

Takao takes a moment to think things through. He lets out a long breath before whispering, “Flight is our best option. Worst comes to worst, you’ll be able to escape and save me later.” 

“I’m not letting you play bait  _ ever  _ again,” Kuroko whispers, kissing Takao’s cheek. 

“I know. Just being realistic here,” Takao mutters, shifting onto his knees. “They’re coming closer. Plan 7 or 13?”

“Thirteen,” Kuroko mutters. “We’re running on your count.” 

“Got it. T-30 seconds.” He kisses Kuroko’s forehead. “Rendevous point is the river junction.”

Kuroko nods. 

“Twenty more seconds.” Their hands meet in the middle and their fingers intertwine. 

“Ten, nine, eight...” Takao squeezes his hand. 

“Three, two, one, scatter!” 

Their hands are forced apart as they take off in opposite directions, Kuroko heading further down the mountain while Takao runs uphill. 

“What the-”

“I told you they knew we were here!” 

Familiar voices follow after him, and he curses himself for not thinking ahead.  _ Of course all three would follow me. There’s no point in trying to catch Tetsuya. _

He scouts the area for hiding spots, but he’d chosen a path that leads to an open meadow.  _ Shit.  _ He abruptly changes course, sprinting towards the nearest wooded area. 

“Oh no no no, since when did you three get here?” 

_ Fuck.  _ He changes course again, quickly scaling a tree to survey the battle ground. 

Koganei and Mitobe vs. Kagami, Kise, and Aomine. Not the fairest match-up. 

“Surrender now, or forever hold your peace!” Kise exclaims, aiming his gun at them. 

“What the fuck, Ryouta,” Aomine rolls his eyes. 

“What? I’ve always wanted to say that!” Kise yells, stepping closer to his opponents. “It’s three against two. If you don’t surrender now, you know what’ll happen.” 

Koganei hesitates, before slowly lowering his gun. Mitobe does the same, carefully eyeing the three guns trained on them. 

Takao crouches low on a branch, a knife in each hand. 

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day,” Aomine drawls, swinging his gun around. 

_ Swish.  _

Five men startle as a knife barely misses Aomine’s face. 

Takao jumps out of the tree and kicks Kise’s gun out of his hands. He swiftly dodges Kagami’s jab and sweeps his feet out from under him. 

“Go!” 

Koganei and Mitobe sprint away at his shout. He smiles as he watches their retreating backs.

“Three against one. Not very fair, is it?” 

“Since when is anything fair?” Aomine smirks evilly. “You tried to stab me in the face.” His face contorts into a scowl as he aims his gun at the shorter boy.

“I tried to scare you. There’s a big difference,” Takao mutters, one hand hiding in his pocket while the other curves defensively in front of him. 

“You’re surrounded. I suggest you don’t fight,” Kagami mutters, twirling his switchblade on the palm of his hand. 

Takao smirks. “That wouldn’t be very fun, now would it?” He swiftly lunges for the closest boy, swiping down with his utility knife. He smirks as he gets Kise off balance, easily making him fall back on his butt. 

“Ow.” 

“You little-” 

He ducks under Aomine’s first shot, going in to tackle him, but he jumps back at another shot towards his legs. He looks up and glares. 

“I forgot how hard it is to catch you. Kuroko’s hard to find, but easy to catch. You’re easier to find, but a pain in the ass the catch,” Aomine mutters, checking his paint gun. He punches Kagami’s shoulder in thanks as he rejoins the battle ground. 

“You only have five shots left,” Takao mutters, lowering his stance. He carefully watches each boy as they get ready for another round. 

“Nope,” Aomine smirks as Kise throws his gun towards him. He catches it in his left hand and raises both guns toward Takao. 

_ Shit.  _

“Let’s see if you can dodge this,” Kise grins, nodding towards his boyfriend. 

Takao dodges the first few shots, but a knife thrown at his feet manages to paint his calves yellow. He rolls out of the way of another knife and groans. 

“Looks like you’re our prisoner now,” Kagami states, motioning for him to stand up. 

Takao stands with a hiss and shakes out his right leg. 

“Does it hurt?” Kise asks, eyes scrunched with worry. 

“I think I might’ve twisted it when I fell. It’ll be fine in a few,” Takao reassures, following Kagami up the hill. Aomine and Kise follow them, guarding Takao from all sides. “Man, this sucks. I was so sure I could take you all out.” 

Aomine scoffs. “You don’t even have a gun on you.”

“I don’t need a gun to kill a man,” Takao grins, twirling his knives with one hand. 

“Nope, not gonna happen,” Kise shakes his head, stealing his knives away. 

Takao groans. “Why are you guys out and about? I thought you were guarding your base.”

“We were supposed to, but we don’t have any prisoners yet, and Kise got bored,” Kagami sighs.

“You’re so whipped.”

“What?! No!” Kagami denies. 

Kise kisses him on the cheek. “I told you we’d make a good team. Now, after we drop off Takaocchi, we can go find Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaims, linking arms with his boyfriend. 

“And what am I supposed to do?” Aomine asks. 

“You’ll be guarding the base. You can just laze about and let us do the dirty work,” Kise grins. 

“No one’s going anywhere. I have a feeling Kuroko will come to us if we wait,” Kagami answers, tugging Kise along. “And I don’t think we should split up.” 

“That’s cute.” 

Kagami blushes, but doesn’t answer. 

“We’re here!” Kise exclaims, tugging on Takao’s arm and motioning for him to sit on the nearest rock. “Isn’t the view beautiful?” 

“Yeah.” For a moment, he’s breathless. The view itself is captivating, green meadows and trees covering the tall hill, but the cloudless blue sky gives him a clear view of the nearby cityscape. 

“Is your ankle okay?” 

He’s startled out of his daydream and he glances down at his right ankle with a soft smile. “I’ll be okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“What?! You’re dating Kuroko?!” Kagami shouts, wide eyes whipping toward Takao. 

“You didn’t know?” Takao chuckles, stretching out his legs. 

“How long?” 

“A few months or so.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kagami mutters, gaze falling to the ground. 

“I thought Tets- Kuroko would tell you, so I haven’t told any of the Miracles or Seirin yet.” 

“Not even Midorima?” Aomine asks, wrapping an arm around Kagami’s back. The shorter boy leans into his touch, closing his eyes as he rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Not even Midorima,” Takao shakes his head.

Kagami’s eyes snap open, but his surprise remains. “Why not?” 

“He wouldn’t believe me, even if I told him,” Takao sighs. “And he’d probably give me a lecture on love and relationship stuff.”

“That sounds like him,” Kise giggles, laying his head on Aomine’s lap. “Does Akashicchi know?” 

“We haven’t told him yet, but I have a feeling he knows already.” 

“Yeah, he knew about us the day after we got together. It was hella creepy,” Kagami shudders, remembering the borderline threatening texts he received from an unknown number. 

“I haven’t heard anything from him, so I’m hoping he accepts our relationship. And even if he doesn’t, he can’t break us apart.” 

“Awww, that’s cute. I’m happy for you guys,” Kise mutters, reaching out to pat Takao’s hand. 

“Thanks.”

“Honestly, I should’ve seen it coming. Kuroko’s been talking about you a lot since we had that reunion party a few months ago.”

“Really?” Takao looks up to meet scarlet eyes. “What did he say?” 

“He told us about the time you found him when he got lost at the mall. And when you saved him from some yakuza-like guys at a bar.”

Takao laughs. “He still doesn’t have an ounce of self-preservation.”

“Yes. And that’s why I need  _ you.” _

The voice comes from behind them. But by the time they turn to seek out the person, he’s gone. 

“Shit, where’d he- Fuck, don’t let them escape!” 

Takao squeezes the hand in his, holding back a wince as his ankle twinges with every step they take away from the yellow base. 

“You hurt your ankle.” 

“Yeah,” Takao sighs, letting his boyfriend lead him back to their headquarters. “I don’t think it’s bad enough to be a sprain.” 

“We’re taping it when we get back to HQ,” Kuroko mutters, with no room to argue.

“We should tell the others where their base is,” Takao suggests, reaching for his walkie talkie. He clenches his fist around his belt. “Damn it, they still have my walkie.” 

“You can use mine,” Kuroko mutters, unhooking his own device and handing it to him.

“Thanks,” Takao smiles, gently receiving the walky talky and putting it near his mouth. “Hawk checking in. I was just saved by ghost and we’re about a mile from the enemy base. It’s on top of the hill on the west side of the mountain.”

“Roger that. Is it near the waterfall?” Akashi’s voice filters through. 

“Yeah. If you follow the river up about halfway and turn left, then you’ll find the hill they’re hiding on.” 

“Thanks for the info,” Kiyoshi’s smile can be heard through the device. “Are you heading back to HQ?” 

Takao looks toward Kuroko and hands him the walky talky. 

“There might be a few others hiding near enemy base, so we’ll be scouting the perimeter. Hawk doesn’t have his walky, so we’ll be traveling together. We’ll head back to HQ once we’re done.”

“Is Takao hurt?” Akashi asks, sensing the worry in Kuroko’s voice.

“Just a slight pain in my ankle. Nothing major,” Takao answers before his boyfriend can say anything.

“We’ll have medical supplies ready,” Akashi states, “update us if you find anything.”

“We will,” Kuroko answers, before clipping the device back on his belt. “Did you meet anyone while Kagami-kun led you back to their base?” 

“I think I heard Furihata but that was at least thirty minutes ago, so he probably isn't near the base anymore.” 

Kuroko nods. 

They continue to jog farther from the base, before deciding to follow the riverbank back up the hill.

“Sorry,” Takao mutters, squeezing Kuroko’s hand. He sighs as Kuroko’s eyebrows rise slightly. “I didn’t mean to get caught so early.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Kuroko whispers, squeezing back. “And you helped me find their base, so it was worth it.” 

“How’d you know I was caught?” Takao mutters, tugging on Kuroko’s hand. He smiles as his boyfriend easily hops over a fallen log and jogs just a bit closer to his side. 

“I have my ways,” Kuroko smiles. 

Takao smiles back before his gaze drifts to the ground. 

“You know how you told me you’d always find me no matter where I am?” Kuroko mutters, squeezing Takao’s hand.

“Yeah?” Takao grins up at his boyfriend. 

“It’s the same for me.” 

Takao smiles, pulling Kuroko behind a bush. He laughs at Kuroko’s soft gasp as he lays a gentle kiss behind his ear. “What would I do without you?” he whispers, smile widening as Kuroko’s ears bloom red. 

“You’d still be stuck with the three troublemakers,” Kuroko whispers, smiling softly. 

“Mmm, I prefer this much better,” Takao chuckles, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist. 

Kuroko meets his boyfriend’s eyes before wrapping his arms around Takao’s neck. His ‘me too’ is swallowed by an eager mouth intent on thanking him for his kindness. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't already know, Takao is my favorite anime character of all time <3 Thanks for reading my fic, and hope you have a wonderful week!!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, or any of the characters!! Thanks so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
